A LOT of Stories together that you'll love!!
by Hippie Gurl
Summary: It's good! I promise! It's long- but PLEEZ R/R!


Hermione's World  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All for one and one for all  
"Draco and I love each other! Cant you see? You cant realize that we love   
each other!" exclaimed Hermione, slaming down her quill and getting ink in her   
hair.  
"We just- well you know he's a jerk and-You dont deserve him- You are   
better than that slimeball! You deserve someone like-" Ron began.  
"Like who, Ron? Like who? Someone like you, right? What do you want.   
At the dance I get to introduce the guests, I get to introduce Celestina Warbeck   
and Merlin and that's it-oh nnnnnnooooo! I get to shake their hands!Or is it the  
money, Ron? Huh? Ask me anytime and I will give you some, but just accept that  
I love each other and what happened in the Great Hall last night was none of your  
buisness!" Hermione said.  
"What happened in the great hall last night?" asked Harry.   
"You didn't see us kissing?" Hermione said, her brow furrowed.  
"No," said Ron.  
~~*~~  
Hogwarts News  
Smarty Pants and our beloved?  
Granger was last night caught bewitching our very own Draco  
Malfoy. She had convinced him he had to french her. The kiss lasted   
an hour and Granger was seen pulling out her wand and enchanting  
him. Draco is still bewitched and can be seen hanging around with   
the mudblood.   
By Pansy Parkington and Blaise Zabini.  
The rest were horscope columns by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and  
and a Joksters Dream- Wealsey's Wizard Wheezes by the twins and Lee Jordan.  
  
"It was just a little kiss!" Hermione said. "It lasted five minutes and then he  
gave me a goodbye peck on the cheek."  
"Five whole minutes!" said Ron grinning.   
"Well, that doesnt matter. It was Blaise and Pansy! You just wait, I'll show   
them.." Hermione said trailing off.  
~~*~~  
That night in the great hall at dinner, Harry put a truth potion in Cho   
Chang's glass. She liked him because he was famous. Ginny liked Colin Creevey  
and not him. Hermione found out Draco was not smart and wanted to be. That  
was when they realized, the only people for them was each other.   
  
  
Three flying bannana creme pies and a crew of   
evil Space Monkeys  
"Take that!"said Malfoy, conjuring a pie and throwing it at Harry.   
The strong wind caught the pie and tossed it towards Malfoy.  
"AAHHHH!!!!" screamed Malfoy as a spaceship landed on the Hogwarts  
grounds.  
Pink gorillas with little orange anntenae got out.  
"Yo queri tak launj oasj firh ghikdjug djg!!" They said exitedly.  
"An unintelligent species to take home!?!" said Hermione.   
"What?" said Harry, still dazed from the kiss that Hermione had given him  
before Malfoy interupted.  
"Gobbledegook!" she said as if that was what you should know when you   
were three in the muggle world.  
"That weird language that Mr. Crouch used to speak?" he said, shaking   
himself.  
"Yes! They want to take Malfoy!"  
"I love you, you love me!" said Harry.  
"What!!??" said Hermione.  
"The-A great big hug- evil Barney demon-and a kiss from me to- has   
possesed me! Please say you love me too!"  
"Harry- Big Hug!!- no! I am a-Tinkie-Winkie! Teletubbie!  
"Mudblood! What are they saying!" yelled Malfoy, whose face was being  
licked by the Gobblededookians.  
"Hey! Elmo!heehee- I am a muggle- Elmo loves to play!-puppet, help,   
smarty-Lets say ABCs! A-B-C-D--pants! you know everything!  
They watched themselves turning into Purple Dinosaurs, or Big Purple  
things with antenae, or a bright red furry muggle puppet.  
Harry-hey! Whaddaya think your doin!  
Me- making a humorous story. Duh  
Hermione- Why couldnt we just kiss and go back to the castle!?  
Me-just shut up- I'm writing!  
  
"Yoqo linf gur fdug dhgd gtged rh fjrfg jf jggr!" said a large hot pink   
Gobbledegookian with gold antennae.  
"We have found something good- dinner and a new species- white hair   
thing!" Hermione said.  
"WE ARE DINNER!AAAARGGH!!!!!"screamed Harry.  
Harry- HEY! I am NOT getting eaten!  
Me- Do you really think I will let you get eaten?  
Harry/Hermione- Yes!!  
Me- of course not. I will give you a kiss when we finish, Harry.  
Harry-Cool! I mean, uh sorry Hermione.  
Hermione-Ceecee, Get your own boy.  
Me- Well, there's Ron, Draco, Dean, and well Seamus.Ta ta!  
  
"Here's your second bannana pie!" Yelled Lockhart.  
Me- Hey! Your not supposed to be in this fanfic!  
Lupin- Hey-ol' pal- you go three doors down, that's the mental asylum   
fanfic.  
Lockhart- Hey! No! I am the greatest pie slayer in all the land! I'll have my  
agent informed on this! Ol' Blukeynose never fails me! Ostriches rule the   
kingdom! BWOHAHAHAHA!  
Me- okay....... Back to the story!  
  
"Hey! That tastes good!" said Harry, licking the bannana pie off of the   
snow.  
"For crying out loud, Harry, it's frozen percipitation from polluted clouds  
in the ozone layer that might contain samples of things we dont even know of!  
And the pie is conjured, think how much polluted air formed that-"Hermione   
started.  
Harry-Barney gave her a kiss and hushed her for a minute.  
"Guess here is the third bannana creme pie!" said Dumbledore.   
"Hey!" said Harry."You arent Dumbledore!"  
"Youre quite right, because I am..." He pulled down a zipper.  
"Professor Trewlawney!" they gasped.  
"Well, I guess I should reveal myself!" said Harry. He pulled off a mask   
and there was-  
"George Weasley!"  
"Yes! I cant believe it! I kissed George!" screamed Hermione.  
"Hey- I thought you liked me- oops!" said Malfoy. Pulling down the zipper  
he was-  
"Harry!"  
"Well, I do not, because I am not Hermione I am-"   
"Lily Potter?!"  
Me- Hey, howd you get here! Youre dead.  
Lily- Not here! *giggle* I am again living!  
Me- oh well.  
  
"Well, we are not Gobbledegookians, we are-"  
"The Weasleys!!!????"  
"Yup! Thanks to Percy here, we leared Gobbledegook.!" said   
Mr. Weasley.  
"Well, father, I am not Percy, I am-"  
"Who the heck are you?" said Harry.  
"Ty! One of the digi-destined! Anyone seen my Carumon?"  
"Huh?"  
"Dobby is here, sir! Dobby greets his master- former!" said Dobby.  
"Malfoy's not here!"  
But out of Mr. Weasley and Fred jumped-  
"The Malfoys!"  
"Yecch! I kissed him!" said Ginny.  
"And I is not Dobby, I is -"  
"Carumon?"  
"Okay, see ya!" said Ty.  
"And I am not Ginny, I am-"  
"Hermione!"  
"Hi Lily! Ceecee's forgot about you!"  
Me- I have not!  
  
Then came Mrs. Weasley. "I am really-"  
"WINKY?"  
"Yes, I is Winky, sirs. Me is!"  
Then, Ron came.  
"I am not Ron, I am-"   
"Narcissa!!!"  
"Yes!"  
"Now, WHO are you?" said Lily as Sirius Black enters the door to this   
fanfic.  
"I am-"  
"Buckbeak!"  
In came a dementor, a hinkypunk, a grindlow, and a Pineapple-flavored  
can.  
Everyone- "WHO ARE YOU???"  
Off came costume which revealed-  
"Ginny!"  
"Sirius!"  
"Mrs. Weasley!"  
"Ron!"  
Everyone starts to dance. Harry and Hermione do the dip and go into a  
loooong mushy passionate romantic lip-locky lip-lock. The Malfoys jerkily move  
to the beat, looking puzzeled. Lily and George dance, until James comes in. EEK!  
Youre in hot water now Lily! Everyone else dances, Ron with Professor   
Trelawny. Until next time, watch Ginny dance with the digi-destined ty and Winky  
with Carumon. So long!  
  
DISCLAIMER- No characters belong to me. They are the wonderful  
works of literary genius, J.K. Rowling  
  
END  
  
And They Will Stay Hidden  
  
Look at them.  
  
They are just sitting there.  
  
Looking deep into each other's eyes.  
  
Holding each other.  
  
Loving each other like there's nothing else in the world.  
  
No one knows these thoughts.  
  
They are terrorizing me, clawing at my mind in agony.  
  
That should be me, it says.  
  
She should love me.  
  
And they will stay hidden.  
  
"Come on, Ron," he says, holding her hand.  
  
And they will stay hidden.  
  
Disclaimer- This is property of another author and the original story can be  
veiwed by all at FanFiction.net. Ron, Hermione, and Harry, or Me, She and He  
are the works of JK. Rowling.  
  
The Dance  
"Oh, Mere! I cant! I don't have a date and no one will want to dance with   
me anyway!" Lavender cried to her dorm mate, Meredith.  
"Oh, Lavie! You know you just want Harry. I'll bet that there are guys out   
there who would be crazy to go to the dance with you. And all the girls in years  
1-7 just LOVE Harry. Remember that time we had swimming lessons, You know,  
the whole school. ALL the Girls went wild when Harry took off his shirt.OOHH  
I remember that! I--" Meredith blushed when she knew  
she had gone too far.  
Lavender smiled weakly. Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh well. But I am not  
pretty enough- and well, I cant dance- and umm... I am not pretty, oh no, and  
er- I cant dance?" she said, looking ashamed  
Meredith lifted her head and smiled a full 10000000 megawatt smile. "I can  
give you a bewitched makeover, and it can be permanent if you want,"she said,   
flashing her trademark smile.  
"They do it all the time in America! How do you think I look like this?   
You just say "Perfecto Complexio!" Simple as that! I could highlight your hair,  
maybe red or blond....." She didn't listen for her friends answer. She cast a spell   
on Lavender. She could feel her waist becoming slimmer, her face more of an   
oval shape. Her Hourglass comlexion was perfect, her face was tinged with   
purple above her eyes, and rosy lipstick adorned her lips. Her hair was no longer   
mud-brown, but an auburn color. Meredith handed her a blue spaghetti strap   
dress showing her perfect waist, but then flaring outward. Meredith slipped a   
silver heart over her neck with the tiniest red and gold rose embroidered.   
"You can have them," said Meredith, beaming. "Go find a date, better yet  
stay here. I'll be right back." She winked.  
  
"Hey, Harry, do you have a date?" Meredith asked, finding him on his way  
to some unknown place in the hall.  
"I though you were going with Floyd McCoy?" he said, puzzled.  
Meredith whispered something to him. He smiled. "Sure." he said.  
"Great! See you in the common room, Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled to himself. His crush liked him! And she was single! Perfect!  
He was heading torwards Hogsmeade to get a Happy Heart, a peice of candy   
with a happy potion, for Lavender when Cho popped out.  
"Hi! Umm.... Harry, can I ask you something?" she asked. Harry noticed  
her body language and her clothes style. A firey red mini dress under unbuttoned  
robes and her weight shifted on her right leg. Her hair was shiny and whispy, the  
way she knew he liked it. She was twisting a beautiful peice of hair around a   
painted, long fingernail. Harry knew that this was going to be about the dance.  
"Shoot," he said.  
"Harry, do you have a date for the dance?" she asked.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well I was just wondering. You know, I am single," she said pulling out   
her wand to enchant him.  
"Expellariumius!" said Harry. "Not today, Cho, not today," he said  
grinning. He dropped her wand and left her dumbstruck in the corner.  
"Oh, by the way I am going with that girl- whats her name? Your arch   
enemy- oh say um Lavender," he said.   
Cho ran up to him. "Oh, Harry! Lavender is so..... not for you.  
"I am not under a Gullible Charm, Cho."  
"Oh yes.... but you will be. Gullibilo Juanotisa!" Cho pulled a quick one  
on Harry.  
"You are not right for Lavender. You love me. You are going to the dance  
with me. Right?"  
"Right," said Harry.  
Lavender came walking down the hall, her eyes big. "Harry- Lavender told  
me-" she stopped. Cho was on the other side of him, kissing him.   
"Oh, didn't see you coming, Lavendar," said Cho grinning evilly.  
L-La-Lavender," stammered Lavender, shaking horribly but still standing  
in the same place.  
"Whatever. Well, you see, Harry decided to go with me to the dance.   
Harry, this is a stupid ignorant three-year-old who curses at everyone and spreads  
nasty rumors about you. And I am a beautiful, mature person who is in advanced  
everything and only tells the truth. We are getting married in a week.  
"Harry! This is not true!" Lavender cried helplessly.  
"Oh, well good day! We need our marraige to be perfect, dont we?"  
"Yes," said Harry.  
"You have to wave to Lavender and smile, fiance'," she whispered.  
Harry did so and Lavender burst out crying, running down the hall.  
  
Lavender didn't come out of her dorm for three days, the partiton drawn   
tightly around her. She conjured meals three time a day and sulked while not   
eating. She forgot about her best friend, about her favorite teacher and all her   
homework. She only thought about Harry. He had either ditched her before he  
went to the dance with her, or her best friend had lied to her deliberatley. She  
saw neither capable of such ugly and mean feats so decided to stay mad at both.  
She had drawn out of life completley. What was the use of living? Even the kindest  
nicest most forgiving guy couldnt go out with her. Her best friend wasn't even  
concerned, obviously as she hadn't visited or talked or came to comfort her.  
She was thinking of ending it all. No more pain. She would be with her mother,  
her older sister who was 22 who died of AIDS, her best friend in first grade with  
a brain tumor. No doubt they were all in Heaven.  
"Flower?" came a voice.  
"Meredith, Parvati, and Hermione aren't here," she said glumly. Her voice  
was hoarse, as she hadn't spoken in three days.  
"I'm not looking for them," said the male voice. He opened the partition  
and handed her a boquet of lavender. "They aren't flowers," Harry said.   
"Why did you do that??!!!" cried Lavender, hopping of the bed and   
dropping the flowers. "You love Cho, or at least I suspect as you're getting   
married soon!"  
"Calm down," said Harry getting up and trying to hug her. "It's not what  
you think!"  
"I know more than you think I'm capable of!"  
"You know you missed the the dance, then."  
"OF COURSE!! Would anyone dance with me? A wasted old thing with  
mud brown hair and a fat stomach!"  
"Well, you don't know that, then."  
"What?" said Lavender confused.  
"Dumbledore clearly stated that the dance could only be held with all eight   
hundred students."  
"OKAY! I see, complain to me because I messed up your dream date with  
Cho!Go, please just go."  
"Flower-"  
Shut up! Just go! Go now, please just go now," she said dropping on the   
bed and crying.  
Harry slipped out the door.  
Lavender picked up the crumpled flowers and tore them. And she cried.  
~~*~~   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonley heart thinking  
  
Tears poured down Lavender's face.  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Why did she cry if there was nothing wrong? She had food and shelter  
  
Then why do these tears come at night?  
  
She still didn't know why she cried.  
  
~~*~~  
Lavender walked down the corridor the next day, surrounded by whispers.  
"I heard she tried to kill herself," said the tiny Natalia Pang to Dennis  
Creevey.  
"I heard she was the reason Harry almost killed himself."  
"She was the one who locked Harry up, I tell you some day they will  
find him in a Home for what she did to him!"  
At lunch, Lavender walked up to the stage. All teachers started up, but  
Dumbledore stopped them with his hand and watched with amusment.  
"I did nothing to Harry or anyone at all. I would prefer you didn't talk   
about that. I am fully aware that I ruined the dance though. I am not talking, so  
you may think whatever you want, but it will never be confirmed by anyone.  
Mark my words, Harry will be completley fine by the time he has emerged from  
hiding. Thank you,"  
Eight hundred pairs of eyes were on Lavender as she started down the   
stairs when someone clapped. She looked around and saw it was-  
"Harry?"   
She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.  
"I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his shoulder."I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, Flower. It's okay," He said, carrying her back to the common  
room.  
Slowly the world faded away as Lavender fell asleep.  
~~~*~~~  
"Wow! This is great!" said Lavender as Harry guided her through  
a wonderful land.  
"Wait until you see where I'm taking you," said Harry as he took her  
through those lollipop trees you see in dreams.  
"This is so wonderful! It can't be real. It must be a dream," she said.  
"Right! It is a dream and this is where I'm taking you, Flower,"  
The last word was so sarcastic Lavender knew it wasn't Harry.  
She was right, it was Cho.  
"Come here FLOWER."  
Here Flower.  
Flower.  
~~~*~~~  
"Flower! Wake up, Flower!" said Cho.  
"Harry's mine! Give him up or face the consequences!" she said, raising  
her wand. "I'll do it! Mark my words I'll do it! Watch closley-Avada Kedavra!!"  
Down went a spider.   
"Thank you, Barty Crouch! Owe tonight's fun to you. It doesn't matter if  
you give up Harry or not, tonight's your last night on earth!"  
"Cho!" Harry said. "Leave her alone!"  
"No! Harry, don't you love me?"  
"Your'e a mad woman! Come on Cho. Come here and everything will be  
alright!"  
"No! I am going to commit the murder I have been waiting for on this little  
wench!"  
"Youre a maniac! You need rest, come here and we'll go to the asylum!"  
Harry said coaxingly.  
"N-no! I-Im going t-to d-d-o this! For you, Harry! I love y-you!" she said,  
sweating and shaking.  
"NO! Cho, stop please! If you love me stop! If you love me then you want  
me to be happy! I will only be happy if I can love!"  
"Harry, y-you love m-me, d-d-dont you?" She said, looking at him   
confused.  
"No, Cho! I love Lavender!" he said.  
Cho burst out crying. "B-b-but I love y-you, Harry! C-cant y-you s-s-see?  
We're m-meant for e-eachother!  
"I'm going to take her to the asylum," Harry mouthed to Lavender. She  
nodded.  
Lavender cried. She cried out of joy and cried out thanks to God for not  
letting her die and cried because she had to let it out.  
Lavender waited for Harry to come back. When he finally did, he looked  
exhausted.   
"She wouldn't let go of me," he said. "She's in intensive care. Poor Cho.  
Never thought she was a maniac. You all right?" he said, noticing the crying stains  
on Lavender's cheeks.  
"I'm just so happy," she said smiling.  
"C'mon, the school will be wondering what I was doing in the common   
room at three in the morning with alot of yelling and a maniac," he said.  
Lavender laughed. "It wasn't that bad. I was just going to get murdered  
over you in the common room at three in the morning by a phsycopathic maniac.   
Typical day," she said, grinning.  
"Typical," he replyed, smiling.  
~~*~~   
"Is it true that Cho amost killed Lavender?"  
"Didn't Cho Chang kill herself?"  
"I heard she got took to a mental place,"  
"I was in the next room over, I tell you and they kissed and Lavender got  
took to a jail for killing Cho," said a Hufflepuff 1st year. "And Harry bailed her   
out!"  
"Naw-uh! Harry killed Cho cause he loved Lavender."  
"Please, please, we didn't kill anyone. Now will you please move!" said  
Harry.  
A passageway formed all the way to Transfiguration, their next class.  
"Have they memorized our schedule?" Lavender asked Harry.  
He smiled. "Maybe."  
All during Transfiguration, Lavender thought about what Harry had said.  
No,Cho. I love Lavender.  
I love Lavender.  
Lavender.  
She sighed. She remembered and loved the way he said her name.She  
loved him. And he loved her.  
"Miss Brown?"  
"Yes?" said Lavender suddenly.  
"Do I have to repeat it a fourth time?" said Professor McGonnagall  
"No ma'am.......er-"  
"It pulls things,"hissed Harry.  
"Thanks," she mouthed.  
"It pulls things," she said.  
"Of course. Now Yakkity Yak Blah Blah.........."  
Two years later  
Lavender's parent's dabbed and wiped their eyes as Lavender graduated,  
Head Girl with Harry as Head Boy.   
"And I would like to announce as they have asked me to say,"   
Dumbledore said."That Lavender Brown and Harry Potter will be wed at the   
Hogsmeade Chapel on August the thirteenth."   
Harry and Lavender smiled as the school clapped. Harry spotted Hermione  
and Seamus sitting and not joining the celebrating. Harry pointed this out to   
Lavender. She smiled and Harry knew why.They had had big crushes throughout  
the years on Harry and Lavender.   
As the seventh years filed out to Hogsmeade station for the train home,  
the couple joined the disgruntled Hermione and Seamus.  
"Hello," said Hermione, trying her best not to ring Lavender's neck out of  
jealousy.  
"Hi," said Seamus, keeping his envious eyes off Harry.  
"Hello," said Harry turning.  
"Hey, Ron," said Harry.  
"Yeah?" said Ron jerkily taking his eyes off of a dreamy gaze at something.  
"Will you be my best man? At the wedding?" said Harry.  
"I'm not going to be here that Saturday, I'm going to France," he said.  
"With who?"   
"Oh, no one........."  
~~*~~  
"Parvati? You are my best friend and I want to know if you would be my  
Maid Of Honor at the wedding?" said Lavender.  
"I wont be here then. I'm going somewhere,"Her friend replied. "I wish I  
could go to the wedding, but we have to go somewhere, well, France and we've  
already booked the Westchester Hotel with the best suite in Paris!"  
"Who would that WE be, dear Friend?" said Lavender grinning.  
"Well, Ron."  
~~*~~  
"WHOO!" Flowers and enchanted butterflys were all in the air with the   
fluttering coloful scarf letters saying BON VOYAGE!  
Harry and Lavender waved as they boarded the ship with the three other   
Honeymooning couples.  
Draco Malfoy and his wife Ginny, Hermione and Seamus Finnigan, and  
Ron and Parvati all waved and smiled to the crowd below.  
"Harry, do remember how we first met?" Lavender asked as she brushed   
her hair next to her vanity.  
He smiled."A phsycopathic maniac tried to kill you at three in morning in   
the Gryffindor common room.You know what?"  
"What?" said Lavender.  
"That will happen again," he said, turning around.  
"Huh?"  
And he was- CHO!  
"I had to get away from them! Harry's downstairs, the cellar, you know,  
getting wine for a romantic evening with me of course. And you, my dear, I will  
need your hair, toenails, body, so I will always have some polyjuice potion. I  
have no other choice- but to kill you," Cho said.  
"You tried this once, Cho. You cant- no way.Cho, please! This teen   
hate is no reason I should *ahem* die. You will be prosecuted-" she said slowly  
inching toward the door. "Um- Azkaban! You will go there or um or Harry will  
not like you. Er- you'll get pimples?" Lavender was out of ideas.  
Cho smirked. "Flower, Flower, Flower! I am disapointed in you. My  
killee is too dumb to escape. No challenge to it," Cho said.  
"How about this for challenge?" said Lavender, breaking a perfume bottle  
on Cho's head. She raced out the door upstairs. Everyone was asleep. Lavender  
magicked one of the pool tables onto Cho's head. Cho threw her wand and got  
physical. She pulled Lavender's hair and bit her hands, wringing her neck.   
Lavender grabbed a chlorine bottle and poured it in Cho's eyes. Letting go in pain   
Cho was caught off guard by Lavender who magicked her into the deep end of  
the pool. Cho was wrestling her off the edge of the boat. Lavender knew she was  
going to die.  
"You see, m'dear. Youre in over your head. You know, I'm gonna win. Ive  
been waiting for this a while. Good bye, Lavender Potter."  
Lavender kicked her somewhere very unpleasent.  
"Cho, the good guys always win. And in this case, I qualify as the good   
guy."  
As Cho drew her last breath she whispered, "I swear, Lavender Potter, I  
will avenge my name and kill you."  
Lavender stared frightenly as Cho's eyes, blinded and bloody,rolled over  
in her head. She realized what she had done. She had killed someone. She had  
murdered someone.  
And kill you.  
Kill you.  
Kill.  
Harry came out and gasped at the corpse. He looked at Lavender,   
confused.  
"You didn't-" Harry said.  
Lavender nodded solmnley. "I-I really didn't mean to- she was- I was   
going to die!" Lavender gulped. Her explanation wasnt good enough for Harry.  
"Lavender- how could you?" Harry said, furious.  
By now the three other couples were awakend by the commotion.   
"What in the heck is going on here?" said Draco.  
"I heard some bloody noise up here," Seamus said.  
Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
"I heard someone yelling and a big crash," said Parvati. Her hair was wet   
and in curlers.  
Harry looked at Lavender furiously. "My ex has just murdered someone."  
Lavender's mouth dropped. "B-but, but I," She faltered. Harry had just  
announced that he had divorced her. On their honeymoon.  
Lavender looked as if she had decided something.Without a word, she  
walked to the edge of the boat and dropped into the icy sea.  
"Goodbye, Harry," she said as the salty water washed off the tear stains on  
her cheeks.  
~~*~~  
  
"May Lavender Brown rest in peace in Heaven above. Amen," said the old  
pastor.  
As Harry paid his respects, he dropped a small boquet of lavender onto   
her grave. "I love you, Flower." And without a word, with shedding a single tear  
onto the dirt, he left.  
Hermione watched Harry leave and Apparate.   
Poor Harry, she thought. He didn't deserve this. She Apparted to Ministry  
headquarters. Harry wasn't there. She went to Hogwarts and Dumbledores place.  
Harry wasnt there, nor in his house.  
~~*~~  
Hary stood on the Marina Casa dock in Mexico. He shook as he thought  
about what he was going to do. He took a step forward into the below freezing   
waters. He walked, on and on into the sunset. Down he went, slowly, after his   
love.  
  
The Secret Of The Woods  
"Really think about it, Harry! Think! All the knowledge in the world!"  
Hermione exclaimed. "It's all hidden in there!" She said, motioning toward the  
woods. "On that stone!"  
"Really, Hermione, do you think all that knowledge could be good? It   
would be a sin," Ginny said.  
"And a stone, Hermione, it's a stone. Think of all the stones in there! Plus  
we'd have to do it Saturday and all the students are on campus then," Harry  
pointed out.  
"No, Hermione, this, Hermione, that, Hermione! All that knowledge!  
We'd be rich! Smart, rich, handsome," she said leaning torward Ron.  
"I'm with Hermione, she's right. Let's ask Lorelei," said Ron. "Konichiwa.  
Chink luang ouwra eetiu nom, clas sin gerg unays nom?"  
The pretty Japanese girl said, "Hello. It is a sin to be the smartest in the   
Earth, God made us all equal. But if you are going, look out for opal and emerald  
though ruby and sapphire are your friends. The diamond will lead you nowhere,  
for it has no ends. The sphinx is a great riddle teller, as am I, and I will meet you  
on your path to maybe be your guide. The stone is hidden with itself, for it is   
true, that you will only be three in the beginning, and in the end two. Gooday, and  
good luck. You will need it," Lorelei smiled. She winked."And I can speak   
english, kuaki.  
Ron stared dumbstruck. "Hey! Thanks.....yeah. Bye," he said.  
"She called him a cutie in Japanese," Hermione said crossly.  
"The typical love triangle," said Ginny with her hand in her future fiance's,  
Harry."With Ron in the base. Him, Lori, and Hermi. And Malfoy likes Lori and   
Hermi. OOF! This is getting confusing!" said Ginny holding her head.   
"I am NOT going. If you want to go, but I am not. I wont get lost in that  
mass of monsters. The teachers don't even know what's in there!" Ginny said.  
"You can count me in," said Harry.  
His adventure, thought Ginny.It'll get him killed some day.  
Hermione nodded her agreement and Ron chirped his 'Me too.'  
"The riddle!" said Hermione. "You will be only three in the beginning,  
and in the end two." Hermione lokked at her comrades one by one. "One of us  
is going to turn back."  
Two 'not me's replied, with the courage of a lion, the confidence of a   
fox, the determination of a dog, and the truth to themselves of a weasel.  
"Okay. Today is Sunday, we'll go today or be safe and wait till next week,"  
Hermione said with her usual voice of seriousness and the importance of knowing  
what she was talking about.  
  
All though the week, three people were fidgety and perky, alert and nervous  
and all knowing their fates. Harry's sense of foolishness and adventure, Ron's  
longing to fit in, and Hermione's wavering self-confidence had gone too far.  
Ginny's convicing didn't help.  
"You know what's out there, and what you dont know you don't want to  
know. Harry, I don't want to lose you before we get married. Hermione, I cant  
remember the forty moons of the planet Secran in the Linkor System and what  
will I do without someone to confide in? I'm an only girl. And I don't want to lose   
a brother to foolishness. Come on you guys......."  
On Thursday, Ginny kissed and hugged Harry and Ron and tried to get  
them not to go. She turned their soles green, orange, and red when they walked  
so they could find their way back.  
"I love you! Dont go, please! I love you!" said Ginny as the trio walked   
into the woods.  
  
~~*~~  
"I havent ate in sixteen hours! Have we been long enough to rest? How do  
you get this paint off our shoes?  
  



End file.
